


break the universe into song

by courageous_boss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, aang and his usual never ending wisdom, the first time zuko sees aang as he truly is: a child, zuko feels lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageous_boss/pseuds/courageous_boss
Summary: you are life itselfstruggling for sunlighta flower, a bird, an ocean,a question, a poem recitedby the earth itself-Mark Anthony--When Zuko's struggling to find his light, Aang decides that a field trip might help.





	break the universe into song

**Author's Note:**

> set shortly after Zuko joins the Gaang in the Western Air Temple

Zuko found himself sighing for what felt like the hundredth time. And he’d only really been at it for an hour. There was just so much pressure. The Gaang had accepted him, no thanks to his recent track record. He’d hurt these people. He’d tricked them, kidnapped them, risked their lives and slowed them down. And they’d still let him join them. He didn’t deserve this. He’d promised to help teach Aang fire bending. It was his only redemption – the only reason he was being allowed to stay. 

Zuko firmed his stance, thrusting his palm forward, channeling his energy. The spout of fire that emerged was feeble. Zuko took a breath, tipping his head back to stare up at the sky. Aang needed a master, not a silly teenager who’d lost their ability to bend. He wondered what his Uncle would say if he were here.

“Zuko?” a small, gentle voice startled Zuko. 

Instinctively, Zuko poised ready to strike. 

He dropped his hands when he saw it was just Aang. Aang stared at him with wide eyes, looking like he wasn’t sure if Zuko really wouldn’t shoot at him. 

“Why are you awake?” Zuko frowned. It was the middle of the night. The Gaang was supposed to be asleep. 

“I, um, I couldn’t sleep,” Aang approached, rubbing his eyes. 

Zuko almost asked Aang why he hadn’t gone to Katara first, but her name was too heavy on his tongue. The water bender’s warning was heavy in his stomach. Her strong words – sharp and cold – pressed at Zuko’s chest, filling him with anxiety. 

Aang stared at Zuko for a moment. Blinked once. Blinked twice. He sat down, folding his legs beneath him. 

“You’re staying?” Zuko asked, unable to keep the shock from dripping into his words.

Aang suddenly looked afraid. Almost guilty. “Unless you wanted me to leave.” The boy began pushing himself to stand, so sure that Zuko would send him away. 

“Wait!” Zuko found that he wanted Aang to stay. The Avatar was the closest thing he could get to his Uncle for the moment. He’d have to do. “You don’t have to leave. It’s fine.”

The smile that lit up Aang’s face almost made Zuko sick. _How could the kid get so happy for nothing?_

“Thanks, Zuko. So, whatcha up to?” excitement was rolling off his body. 

“Nothing,” Zuko murmured. He stuffed his hands under his armpits, suddenly feeling the cold creeping up. Aang was too much. It was intimidating. 

Aang’s smile didn’t dim. “Want to check out something cool?”

He didn’t give Zuko the chance to answer, rising to his feet with the help of a small puff of air. He reached out to grab at Zuko’s hand, pulling away at the last second. He offered his hand out instead, waiting for the older boy to take it. 

Zuko stared at him for a second too long before he worked up the courage to play along with Aang’s games. He let Aang tug him along, tripping over his feet as the smaller boy almost flew down the hill. The Western Air Temple was built for air benders by air benders. Aang was in his element. 

Aang skidded to a stop in front of a cave, sealed off by a huge, concrete wall. He dropped Zuko’s hand, grinning eagerly up at the boy. 

“I found it yesterday. There was one just like it at the Southern Air Temple.” Aang’s voice was tight for a second. Zuko saw the effort it took for the boy to school his emotion back into enthusiasm. “Avatar Roku told me that our destinies are connected. Maybe this will mean something to you too.”

Zuko was confused. Sozin and Avatar Roku’s past was rocky and clouded. Scarred with betrayal and hatred. His Uncle had made that much clear to him. Zuko knew that Aang was aware of how wretched their ancestors had been. Why was the boy still trying to bring Zuko closer?

Aang didn’t wait for Zuko to ask questions. With the expertise of only an air bending master, he began gathering the air around them, creating currents. Zuko watched in amazement. Aang made it easy to forget how powerful he was. The boy was adept in the art of evading, using his bending to flee. Zuko had rarely seen Aang channeling his bending when he wasn’t being backed into a corner.

Aang pushed and pulled at the air before directing the air currents towards the wall, filling the intricate pattern of pipes on the wall with air until they began shifting and turning before the tell-tale sound of a lock unclicking was heard. Aang used one more gust of air to push the door open. 

The room was filled with the statues of the past Avatars. Seven-foot statues lined the walls, following a trail down into the middle of the room.

“Wow,” Zuko had never felt so small. In this room, a shrine to the past Avatar, with Aang standing at his side, he felt like a grain of sand. Tossed by the waves. His purpose unknown and almost insignificant. 

Aang was hopping up and down by his side. He was beaming up at Zuko, basking in the entranced look on the teenager’s face. “Awesome right?”

Zuko could only nod, stumbling into the room. The walls and floor were lined with blue, luminous rock, casting a somber glow in the room. Zuko walked blindly, gazing up at the statues. He paused in front of the earth bender Avatar: Avatar Kyoishi. 

Aang approached, bowing respectfully to the statue. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Zuko asked. 

Aang just trotted off, glancing over his shoulder to ensure Zuko would follow. Zuko trailed behind and as the younger boy led him Avatar Roku’s stature. The huge statue dwarfed the boy, betraying how young Aang was. At Aang’s age, Avatar Roku wouldn’t have even known he was the Avatar, much less be expected to end a war against the Fire Nation.

“I know how you feel, Zuko,” Aang dropped to his knees, curling his knees to his chest. Zuko sat beside him, feeling his heartache at how small the boy looked. This was just a child. The whole world was leaning on a child and expecting him to have all the answers. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. 

“The Fire Nation,” Aang spoke, his words slicing through Zuko, “took everything. The monks taught me to detach myself. Air is light and fluid. But I struggled with that. I was too attached. I loved my people. My teachers, my friends.” Aang’s voice cracked as he whispered, _“Monk Gyatso.”_

“You don’t have to—” Zuko cut Aang off. He couldn’t bear it. He's heard this story too many times before. The story of loss. The pain and suffering that the Fire Nation had brought to the world. Zuko realized that no one had lost more than Aang had. This child, balled up on the ground at his feet was the last air bender. He’d lost more than his family or his village. He’d lost his entire people. He’d lost his culture. He’d lost his home.

“I was so scared at first. I didn’t understand what I was supposed to do and who I could turn to. But Katara and Sokka were there. They helped me. And then Toph. And now you,” Aang peered earnestly at Zuko. “You’re very brave, Zuko. You’re giving up everything to help me. Your Uncle would be proud.”

Zuko didn’t know how Aang knew what had been eating at him. He’d keep everything guarded. He couldn’t risk them kicking him off of the team. Aang was right, though. He had no one left now. His sister and father thought of him as a traitor. He was fighting against them. His Uncle had been there for him. Stuck with him. And Zuko had chased him away. Called him vile names and wished him the worse when his Uncle had been locked away, unable to defend himself in a prison self. Zuko was a coward. He didn’t deserve his Uncle’s respect. 

Zuko didn’t realize when the tears first started falling, but he didn’t shift away when Aang crawled forward, invading his personal space to pad gently at his cheeks. Zuko felt meek. He was in a temple of the Avatars, surrounded by their statues. He should be bowing to them. Instead, he had the Avatar tending to _him_. The Avatar was focused on taking care of him. Zuko knew he wasn’t deserving. He hadn’t earned it. Yet, Aang was eager, selfless and caring in a way Zuko had never fully appreciated until now. 

Zuko reached for Aang’s hand, holding it loosely, giving the boy a chance to pull away. Aang just squeezed tightly, cradling their interlocked hands to his chest. Zuko let the boy press into his side, feeling just how tiny and soft his body was. 

Aang leaned against him, eyes heavy and two blinks from falling asleep. Zuko held him, letting the child rest against him. This boy was being called upon to sacrifice himself to protect the world. Zuko curled his hand tighter around Aang, making a promise to himself and the Avatars looming over them. He would protect Aang.


End file.
